Gray Fullbuster vs. Edolas Royal Army
Gray Fullbuster vs. Edolas Royal Army is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster and the soldiers of the Edolas Royal Army, whom are aided by the Royal Army Captain of the 2nd Magic War Division, Erza Knightwalker. Prologue Happy, carrying a sack of flour, attempts to distract the guards in the halls of the West Tower in order to let Carla and Lucy Heartfilia locate the captured Dragon Slayers, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell. However, Knightwalker anticipated their plan and stopped them. The guards also managed to capture Happy who flew down the corridor.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 85 While lying weakened on the floor, they hear the pained screams of Wendy. Lucy asks Knightwalker what they plan to do with Wendy and Natsu, and she replies that they're stealing their Magic because it is needed for Code ETD: Exceed Total Destruction. Carla, anguished by Wendy's cries, exclaims for them to let Wendy go. Knightwalker points her spear towards Carla and tells her she'll die there anyway. Happy defends Carla and claims he won't let Knightwalker touch her. Knightwalker decides that Happy goes first. As she is about to deliver the blow, the wall bursts. Two voices are heard, saying that those who hurt their fellow guildmates are enemies of Fairy Tail. It is Gray and Erza Scarlet who have somehow freed themselves from the Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 179, Pages 13-19 Battle The soldiers are thoroughly confused about their appearance, first mistaking Erza as "another Erza-sama" and Gray as Gray Surge. Gray, enraged, asks them where their other comrades who have been turned to lacrima are as he assumes the stance for Creation Magic. He creates a row of icicles on the floor and hits the soldiers head-on. Knightwalker dodges, jumps up and aims for Gray but Erza's sword blocks her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 2-5 Erza tells Gray to leave and find Natsu and the others in the basement. He frees Lucy of her shackles and they move out to find Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Page 8 Aftermath As Gray and the others head down to the basement, he explains that it was Gajeel Redfox, backed up by his own counterpart, that came and saved him and Erza. He also explains that Mystogan sent Gajeel to Edolas because like Natsu and Wendy, Gajeel was unaffected by Anima. Dragon Slayer Magic serves many purposes in Edolas and apparently it could also revert those turned to Lacrima to normal. Gray informs them that Gajeel's tearing up the city looking for the rest of the Lacrima. He becomes surprised when he discovers that they knew it and Happy volunteers to take Gajeel there. When Happy leaves, they find a door and they storm in.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 86Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 13-15 Inside, they find Natsu and Wendy passed out. Gray gives them X-Balls to eat and informs Lucy that it's the medicine that allows Earth Land Mages like them to use Magic in Edolas. Natsu stirs and then wakes. Lucy is surprised when Natsu suddenly spits out a huge amount of flame. He suddenly runs out as Wendy awakes. Faust's plan is revealed to them by Wendy. He plans to use the giant Lacrima of Magnolia as a bomb to crash into Extalia, fusing the Magic of the Lacrima and the Exceeds, causing Magic to rain upon Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 16-20 References Navigation Category:Fights